kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
Is that a picture of Twilight Thorn in Traverse Town? I think this game will be awesome! Who will voice the younger Sora, though? we have no clue who will yes that is a nobody.--ZACH 03:23, June 16, 2010 (UTC) In recent games, like Re: Chain of Memories and 358/2 Days, Osment has continued to voice younger Sora, despite his older voice. Whether this will carry over or not has yet to be seen. So, at the moment, I think that Osment will continue to voice Sora, but it's still too early to tell. Tamroc7 03:28, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Square Enix announces a new project in the Kingdom Hearts series, Kingdom Hearts 3D exclusively for Nintendo 3DS http://na.square-enix.com/e310/newsDetail.html?id=66 LOS ANGELES (June 15, 2010) — Square Enix Co., Ltd. (SQUARE ENIX) announced today KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (tentative title) for Nintendo 3DS™. With a colorful cast of characters appearing in the Disney worlds in 3D, players can delve into a lifelike story and world in KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (tentative title). Get to better know all the familiar and beloved characters through this title. Additional details will be announced at a later date. About KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (tentative title) Title: KINGDOM HEARTS 3D (tentative title) Platform: Nintendo 3DS Genre: RPG Release date: TBD Suggested Retail Price: TBD ESRB: RP (Rating Pending) Copyright: © Disney. Developed by SQUARE ENIX Just a question, If it's for the 3ds (which I've never heard of) would it work on a normal DS as well? -- 22:11, June 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm hoping that it will be playable on the normal ds, it just wont have the 3d effects to it. or maybe they'll make two versions of the game, but considering this game is being made for the 3ds it probably won't.--Soul reaper magnum 09:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) i hope that's how it is, and i think that the 3d effects being optional is a great idea. especially for people like me that don't like 3d effects in games.--Soul reaper magnum 03:28, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Unlock Can someone unlock the page for a minute or two? I need to make a small edit.--'NinjaSheik' 18:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. The page should be locked only to IP's (it's times like this I wish you could select a group of regular users to be allowed editing rights when something's sysop-only). There are a few tweaks and additions to the article I'd like to make, as well. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 18:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I know its protect so people don't speculate and stuff, but I won't take long. It's just a very tiny edit.--'NinjaSheik' 18:57, June 16, 2010 (UTC) ::All I wanted to do was add a list of characters confirmed to appear, and a descripition of the trailer based on how IGN described it. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:00, June 16, 2010 (UTC) #If a page is locked due to constant edit warring, you're supposed to present your edit on the talk page so that the admin can add it, not ask for it to be unlocked and relocked several times. Not yelling, or anything, but that's the accepted way to do it. Could you please present your edits? #There aren't any confirmed characters yet, are there? We just have a short trailer, that shows Sora and Riku. I think they could always remove that at any time, considering they had the Awakening and Deep Jungle in the CoM promotional materials, Great Crest in the KH2 trailers, Pinocchio's world and servant Nobodies in Days, etc... It's way to early in the development process to be claiming we have any confirmed info.Glorious CHAOS! 21:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Aah! Keyblade in Reverse Kingdom Hearts 3DS is not RE:Coded In case you guys may be confused, Kingdom Hearts on the 3DS is not a 3d version of RE:Coded. It is an entirely different game (which is Awesome!) If you want some proof you can follow this link.... http://www.qj.net/qjnet/nintendo-ds/kingdom-hearts-3ds-is-not-a-port-its-a-brand-new-game.html Original Title Square Enix producer Shinji Hashimoto has confirmed that KH3D is an original title, not another rehash. http://www.khinsider.com/latest/kingdom-hearts-3d-at-e3-2010.html I don't want to take anything from the demo trailer too seriously, but Sora having a dream about Twilight Thorn is pretty out there. After reading the trailer summary, the only missing piece is a description of Sora after he wakes up. Is it still KH1 Sora or is it KH2 Sora? If it's KH1 Sora then I don't know what to think, but if it's KH2 Sora then 3D is probably the sequel to Coded/ Re:coded. It will be the game about the "pieces laying where they fell" and Sora "picking up the pieces" and the "boy who is connected to everyone/thing" and "returning to the Darkness to free those who are crippled" and all of that.--XYZ. 16:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well here's my opinion, and its only speculation and what I WANT to have happen rather than what the game really may be, but my guess is that this game is like what's going on inside Sora's head while he was spending a year in hibernation after CoM. I don't think that the series is quite ready for the point where Sora is "picking up the pieces where they fell", because he's still in his KH1 clothing and appearance, and if what happens after coded is supposed to come after KHII he would have the older appearance and new clothes right? But it seems like it would make sense that this may be a dream world for Sora because if you think about it, the appearance of the Twilight Thorn might coincide with Roxas fighting the Twilight Thorn in KHII and the fact that its going on with Roxas would explain why its going on in Sora's head. Once again, this is just a guess of mine and no one really has to take it seriously, but I don't want another huge sequel that involves a bunch of Soras falling from the sky and him looking like he did in KH1. I suppose we'll find out soon enough though. Axel's Sentiment 19:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Axel's Sentiment ::If it's because of the fight with Roxas and the Twilight Thorn, then the Twilight Thorn would have to be the final boss, and I don't think they would show us him this early.Glorious CHAOS! 20:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) No I'm not entirely sure of that, although you make a good point, but I'm just making the point that it might show the link between Sora and Roxas. And as for Riku, his story might be the story of what he does while Sora is asleep, or something like that. Axel's Sentiment 21:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Axel's Sentiment :We've already seen what Riku did while Sora was asleep. And if the "appearance of the Twilight Thorn coincides with Roxas fighting the Twilight Thorn", then it would have to be Sora's final boss, because that was Roxas's second to last day, as I recall.Glorious CHAOS! 00:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, if we go by the logic of "if Sora's dream relates to Roxa's actions," then the final boss of the game would have to be Axel, because he is the last enemy faced in Roxas's story. Tamroc7 00:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's more information: http://www.andriasang.com/e/blog/2010/06/18/nomura_on_kh_3ds/ Here's the gist of it: *Kingdom Hearts 3D's development started with Square Enix hearing the general details of the 3DS system from Nintendo. They wanted to make a quick demo. Nomura already had a general framework for some gameplay systems and a story that he felt would match the 3DS's visual expression. Thus began the Kingdom Hearts 3D project. *While the name "Kingdom Hearts 3D" isn't a final name, it does have something to do with the final name. The "3D" in this placeholder title does not stand for "3 Dimension," said Nomura, but is an abbreviation for the game's subtitle. *Famitsu noted that while the game's E3 demo shows Sora and Riku as they appear in the first Kingdom Hearts game, they're presented in some situations that would be impossible for the first game. Replied Nomura to this, "This is because it's not a remake, but a completely original game. This time, Sora and Riku are the two main characters. We're currently in the process of selecting new worlds." *Nomura said that the story would be something unexpected, something that to a certain extent breaks the developments that have taken place according to fan expectation. However, he did say that Re: Coded, the upcoming DS remake of Coded, would have some hints. Not very revealing, but I'm pretty sure this is a sequel to Coded. A game about Sora's memories returning while he sleeps in the Memory Pod would be an uh interesting twist, I guess, but that could also be disastrous. Overall, it would be entirely pointless. Not to mention Nomura stated he's picking new worlds. That pretty much rules out a dream game. --XYZ. 02:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Soooooo it's time travel. Apparently Sora is "reconnecting" everything by going back and keeping the bad things from happening. ::::It does have precedent in the series (Timeless River), and it would fit exactly with "breaks the developments that have taken place", as well as following directly from coded's ending, and explains why there would be new worlds that should be impossible for Sora to have gone to. ::::I betcha. I betcha.Glorious CHAOS! 03:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) If you recall, before Sora and co. enter the door to Timeless River, Merlin warns them not to succumb to dark influences. I'm pretty sure that meddling with events that already occurred to alter the timeline and course of the KH universe's history is what he meant by dark. And now that you got me started on a total rant, Nomura has suggested that once a Heartless has been destroyed and the Heart returns to Kingdom Hearts, and the matching Nobody fades away, the Heart and Body can reunite in Kingdom Hearts and the complete being can be reborn. Although that has yet to happen, it totally ruins the idea of permanence within the series. And then to add Sora going back in time to alter history would just flat out ruin the series.--XYZ. 03:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You are completely right. A time-traveling based game would likely be the final nail in the coffin, or at least another huge step downwards. ::I still think that's what he's hinting at.Glorious CHAOS! 05:22, June 18, 2010 (UTC) "KH3D' will be a title that enters a new step to follow the three games whose production was announced simultaneously, '358/2 Days, Birth by Sleep, and Coded." -Tetsuya Nomura I rest my case.--XYZ. 01:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Logo Trivia Aside from the "3D Demo" subtitle, the logo's letters are practically identical to Chain of Memories'.--XYZ. 02:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Information I'm guessing by now everyone saw this. Don't we need to put more information about it? And can someone unlock the page, already?--'NinjaSheik 19:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 3D!?! crud it's not fair people without the ds can't play it Khruler 01:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Correction, people without the Nintendo 3DS cannot play this and that is everyone because neither the console or game are available.--XYZ. 01:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Does NDS and N3DS have a difference? And what the heck is a N3DS? Is it a new Nintendo Console? Or will people make an emulator of N3DS? —WingBlade It's the next line of Nintendo DS, but features full 3D effect graphics without the use of special glasses.--XYZ. 04:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC)